Satutan sinua
by Kizu-89
Summary: Melko surullinen tarina taas. hupsista Roy X Riza ja varoitus itsemurha yrityksestä.


**Okei, okei. Mie olen jo oikeasti vieroitus hoidon tarpeessa kirjoittamisen kanssa… XD EN vain mahda sille yhtään mitään kun se sattuu kohdalle, niin se sitten sattuu kohdalle.**

Meillä oli tänään kova riita Rizan kanssa. Hän meni omaan asuntoonsa nukkumaan, jättäen minut kohtaamaan pimeyden yksin pitkästä aikaa…

Se että satutin Rizaa sanoillani ja sain hänet itkemään saa minut tuntemaan kovaa kipua. En oikein osaa sanoa missä, mutta olen itkenyt jo jonkin aikaa konjakki pullo kädessäni. Olen oletettavasti humalassa, mutta kaikki tekoni siltikin kaatuvat päälleni kiven tavoin.

On vaikea hengittää ajatellen kuinka paha ihminen olen. Mitä kaikkea pahaa olen tehnyt, kuinka monia täysin viattomia ihmisiä tappanut…

En ole sinut itseni kanssa. Minulla ei ole mitään oikeutta elää, kun olen tappanut niin monia. Hughes piristäisi minua jos olisi elossa… Mutta hän on ollut kuolleena jo kuukausien ajan. Paras ystävänikin kuoli, koska en kyennyt suojelemaan häntä.

Nukahdan hetkeksi ja näen painajaisia sodasta. Yhä valokuvan tarkkoja toisintoja sen kauheuksista ja siitä, kuinka ihmiset kiljuen palavat tuhkaksi alkemiani ansiosta. Petin Rizan sodassa käyttämällä alkemiaani, vaikkei minulla ollutkaan mitään muuta mahdollisuutta.

Miksei hän jo ole vetänyt liipaisimesta?

Lopettanut minun säälittävää elämäni ja parantanut maailmaa vitsauksesta. Kamalan murhaajan, jonka kädet ovat tahriutuneet vereen ja lahkeet tuhkaan. Herään hätkähtäen kun puhelin alkaa soida, raahaudun sen luokse ja nostan varovasti luurin asettaen sen korvalleni.

Kuuntelen hiljaista hengitystä linjan toisessa päässä.

"Roy? Oletko siellä?" Rizan kaunis ääni kysyy, enkä tiedä mitä sanoisin. Hänen äänensä satuttaa minua, koska muistan kuinka hän itki lähtiessään pois.

"Vastaa Roy…?" Hän kysyy hiljaa ja arvaan, että hän kuuntelee kun yskäisen kevyesti käteeni, ennen kuin teen mitään.

"Riza." Sanon hiukan epäselvästi ja puren huultani. Sattuu, sattuu niin kovasti…!

"Miksi kuulostat tuolta?! Oletko ottanut jotain, Roy vastaa!" Riza kysyy ja päästän tukahtuneen äännähdyksen. Hän on niin tarkka. Huomaa heti kun olen tehnyt tai tekemässä jotain.

"Olen niin paha ihminen Riza…" Sanon epäselvästi alkoholin ja itkun vaikutuksesta. Riza kuuluu henkäisevän terävästi ja kuulen pehmeän kolahduksen kun hän kai vetää tuolin luokseen.

"Roy, älä puhu tuollaista. En tarkoittanut sitä mitä sanoin sinulle aikaisemmin." Riza sanoo kuulostaen surulliselta ja katuvalta. Valokuva puhelin pöydällä hymyilee minulle Rizan kasvoilla.

"Anteeksi…" Vaikerran ja kuulen Rizan henkäisevän terävästi.

"Roy, älä! Et sinä ole paha henkilö!" Riza sanoo yrittäen valaa minuun uskoa itseni hyvyyteen. Ei minussa ole sitä. Olen paha ja julma murhaaja…

"Satutan sinuakin niin kovin paljon, anteeksi…" Sanon puhelimeen aivan yhtä epäselvästi kuin aikaisemminkin ja kuulen kuinka Riza työntää penkin pois kovan pamahduksen saattelemana.

"Roy, älä nyt tee mitään typerää, tulen sinne heti. Pysy siinä missä olet!" Riza sanoo huolestuneena ja kuulen pian vain linjan tuuttauksen.

Lasken puhelimen paikalleen ja otan Rizan kuvan käteeni, puristaen sitä tiukasti.

"Minä satutan sinua… mutta väität, etten ole paha henkilö." Sanon kuvalle ja toisella kädelläni silitän sitä hellästi. Sinun on parempi ilman minua, tiedän sen.

Otan muistiosta paperin ja kynän pöydältä kirjoittaen niin nopeasti kuin humaltunut pääni sallii. Viestini ei kai ole järkevä tai kaunis. Siinä on vain muutama sotkuinen lause.

'EN halua satuttaa sinua enää. Rakastan sinua ja toivon että löydät jonkun joka ei ole murhaaja kuten minä. Olen paha…' Se näyttää rumalta ja heitän sen pois, ennen kuin kirjoitan paperille yksinäisen sanan ja nousen ylös, kävellen kylpyhuoneeseeni.

Avaan suihkun täysille ja väännän säätimen mahdollisimman kuumalle, samalla kun otan purkin peili kaapista. Purkin kyljessä lukee tutut annostelu ohjeet. Muistan vielä, kuinka toit minulle yhden ensimmäisenä yönä luonani, kun en pystynyt nukkumaan. Pitelit minua sylissäsi, kun vaivuin helpottavaan uneen.

Se tuntui niin helpolta.

Kaadan purkin sisältöä kädelleni, enkä laske kuinka monta tablettia suuhuni laitan. Nielaisen ne polttavan kuuman suihku veden kanssa ja istun lattialle, edelleen hiljaa itkien. Olen niin julma sinua kohtaan, minuun sattuu.

Kuuma vesi ja höyry saavat minut yhdessä alkoholin ja unilääkkeen kanssa vajoamaan hitaasti, mutta varmasti kohti pimeyttä. Se kutsuu minua houkutellen ja kietoo hellästi turruttavat kätensä ympärilleni. En tiedä kuinka paljon aikaa on kulunut, mutta koska tajuan kuulevani rysähdyksen, tuskin kauaa. Riza huutaa nimeäni ja painan kasvoni polviani vasten.

"En halua satuttaa sinua…" Vaikerran hyvin epäselvällä ja heikolla äänellä. Ovi avataan ja kuulen kauhistuneen henkäisyn kun Riza kohtaa kuuman höyryn, laskien sisään kylmää ilmaa.

"ROY!" Hän kiljaisee ja tunnen kuinka hänen tutut käsivartensa kietoutuvat hartioideni ympärille.

"Roy, minä kielsin, minä kielsin sinua…! " Riza sanoo ja tunnen hänen jäykistyvän. Ehkä hän näki tabletti purkin joka on osittain levinnyt lattialle?

"Voi Luoja! Roy vastaa, minä hälytin jo kotoa ambulanssin he tulevat pian!" Riza selittää ja huomaan etten kykene vastustelemaan kun hänen kätensä pakottavat minut nostamaan päätä.

Huolestuneet kasvot, hiukan epäselvät minulle, mutta tutut.

"En halua satuttaa sinua enää…" Saan jotenkin sanottua hiljaa ja epäselvästi, ennen kuin Riza pakottaa minut oksentamaan tunkemalla sormensa kurkkuuni. Tiedän naisen olevan toiminnan ihmisiä ja tavallaan osasin odottaa sitä.

"Roy, pysy tolkuissasi!" Riza sanoo ja tuijottaa minua silmiin vakavana samalla kun vapaalla kädellään silittää hiuksiani pois silmiltä. En ollut edes huomannut että veden virtaus on jo loppunut. Värähdän kylmyyttä ja Riza sieppaa muutaman pyyhkeen nauloista hinkaten sillä hartioitani paidan läpi. Minua nukuttaa kovasti ja Rizan kädet tuntuvat enää summittaisena kosketuksena. Nuokahdan eteenpäin ja Rizan ote lipeää sallien minun osua otsa edellä laattoihin.

"Roy?!" Riza sanoo kauhistuneena lipsahdukseensa ja siihen etten edes yrittänyt olla osumatta laattoihin.

Pieni noro verta valuu laatoille kulmakarvani yläpuolelle tulleesta vekistä ja tunnen kuinka Riza nostaa minut pystyyn ja nojaamaan olkapäähänsä. Pehmeät kädet hoivaavat haavaa pyyhkeen reunalla samalla kun ambulanssi miehet tulevat. Riza ei suostu laskemaan minua käsistään ja miehet alkavat tutkia minua siinä kysellen Rizalta samalla kaikkea mahdollista minusta.

"Tippapussi ja neula." Toinen miehistä pyytää ja pian käteeni on kiinnitetty letku josta nestettä valuu suoraan suoneeni. Huomaan hänen ruiskuttavan tippaan myös jotain pienellä ruiskulla.

"Roy? Roy!" Kuulen Rizan huudahtavan kun tietoisuuteni valuu jonnekin kauas pimeään. Minun on lämmin ja hyvä olla.

Riza hellästi ravistelee Royn hartioita yrittäen herättää miehen lääketokkurastaan. Lääkintä miehet lastaavat hänet paareille Rizan seuratessa heitä tiukasti etsien samalla selitystä tälle. Johtuiko tämä kaikki vain siitä mitä hän sanoi Roylle juuri ennen lähtöään?

Riza on ainoa joka huomaa kaksi paperia lattialla Royn puhelimen vieressä. Hän lukee ensin sen jossa on muutama hassu lause. Itsemurha viesti…

Toisessa paperissa ei lue kuin yksi sana: 'Anteeksi.' Riza puristaa paperin käteensä ja juoksee ambulanssille, kiiveten Royn vierelle toisen lääkintämiehen sulkiessa oven hänen perässään.

"Roy, sinä et satuttanut minua…" Riza sanoo hiljaa nukkuvalle miehelle.

Sairaalassa kaikki on hiljaista ja haisee desinfiointi aineelle. Riza seuraa paareja joilla Royta kuljetetaan yksityiseen huoneeseen. Perillä miehen vaatteet riisutaan ja vaihdetaan sairaalan helposti avattavaan paitaan ja kevyisiin housuihin. Hänen rintaansa kiinnitetään sydän monitorin anturit. Koneen ruutuun ilmestyy viiva kuvio ja syketaso joka on alle leposykkeen hiuksen hienosti.

"Sanon tämän nyt suoraan neiti Hawkeye. Eversti Mustang kärsii vakavasta myrkytyksestä ja on lääkkeiden aiheuttamassa koomassa. On suoranainen ihme ettei hän ole vielä ruumisosastolla. Älkää toivoko liikoja." Lääkäri sanoo julmasti ja poistuu huoneesta jättäen itkevän naisen Royn vierelle pitelemään kättä, joka niin hellästi tänä aamuna silitti hänen poskeaan.

"Roy kiltti… herää..." Riza pyytää antaen ensimmäisen kerran sairaalalle pääsyn jälkeen kyynelten valua kasvoilleen. Hoitaja vaihtaa tippa pussin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, ennen kuin asettaa pehmeästä muovita olevan naamarin miehen kasvoille. Naamari huurtuu kevyesti hennosta hengityksestä ja hoitaja varmistaa että lisä happi tulee varmasti naamarin sisälle.

Parin päivän kuluttua sydänmonitoriin ilmestyy suora viiva ja elvyttäminen aloitetaan tasan viideltä illalla. Puolen tunnin päästä sydän lyö jälleen ja Riza Hawkeye kutsutaan sairaalalle varmuuden vuoksi. Hänelle ilmoitetaan turhia lupaamatta, ettei kukaan usko Eversti Roy Mustangin kestävän seuraavaan aamuun. Nainen valvoo koko yön pidellen Royn kehoa itseään vasten hellästi, samalla kun hän puhuu hellin sanoin kaikesta siitä mitä he tekisivät yhdessä. Toisinaan sydän monitorin sykeluku nousee ja toisinaan laskee. Aamulla Roy on yhä hänen sylissään, lämpimänä ja täydellisenä kuten aina. Lääkärit varoittavat Rizaa vielä kerran, ennen kuin jättävät hänet silittämään miehen hiuksia. Ei ole mitään syytä uskoa ihmeisiin.

Viikon jälkeen Riza katsoo kevyesti raottuviin tummiin silmiin ja hymyilee hellästi.

"Roy… Sinä et koskaan satuta minua, kunhan elät." Riza sanoo ja suukottaa miehen kasvoja pariinkin otteeseen hämmästyen kyynelistä jotka valuvat miehen kasvoilla kuin sade.

"Sinä et antanut minun vajota…" Roy sanoo heikolla äänellä ja Riza hymyilee jälleen.

"En ikinä."

**//Niin, tällaista tapahtuu kun minä innostun itkettävistä asioista.// **


End file.
